Angel For My Soul
by Jennaya
Summary: After a rough brush fire, Stoker considers if he should leave the department. A chance encounter solidifies his decision. Will he stay or will he find another less dangerous line of work?


**Angel For My Soul**

DISCLAIMER:

All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Mark VII Productions and Universal Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

A/N: Thank you to Emom for being my beta and for her hard work in ensuring that my English is readable. I should note that I am not a medical person, nor a fire fighter. Any and all remaining errors are all mine.

* * *

"Mike, that's the third or fourth time you've rubbed your wrist in the last half hour. Did ya do something to it?" Chet asked sitting across the table from the engineer.

"Sorry," he mumbled not paying attention as he continued to work on the engine's log. The large book lay open in front of him, he held the pen flipping it through his fingers, with the entry almost completed.

"Are you still writing in that?" Captain Stanley asked peering over the paper where he was perusing the entertainment section. "The whole incident didn't take but fifteen minutes."

Mike Stoker finished his entry of the trash can fire the engine was called out on before they completed roll call. A trash can fire, not even a dumpster fire. Someone dropped a cigarette butt in a metal trash can on the side of the road which had been put out for trash pickup. He closed the book letting the pen drop from his fingers and unconsciously rubbed his right wrist again. Sliding the book away from him caused a slight wince to cross his face.

"Okay, that's the seventh time you've rubbed the same hand since we got back. Did you hurt it?" Cap asked, his brows raised nearly to his hairline.

"Nah, it's a little sore from yesterday," Stoker replied quietly, self-consciously hiding his hand under the table. His emotions still in a jumbled mess, he wasn't ready to share with the men. _Emily._ His mind filled in as his eyes cast downward for a few seconds, which didn't go unnoticed by the four concerned friends sitting around the table.

"Let me have a look it," Roy, sitting to the right of Mike, placed his hand on the upper part of Mike's arm with a soft smile. Mike hesitated for a moment. "It'll make Cap feel better."

"Sure would," Stanley said with an expression on his face Mike knew not to cross. He wasn't concerned about his hand, it was the next question that he dreaded. He was still trying to process in his mind what happened.

"What did you do yesterday?" Marco asked attempting to remember if Stoker had said he was going mountain climbing, as he often did.

"Went to see the new Clint Eastwood movie," he answered placing his hand on the table between him and Roy.

"Was it good?" Johnny asked entering the kitchen with a grin on his face after setting up a date with the new nurse at Rampart.

"Didn't get to see it," Mike made a face as Roy manipulated the wrist sideways.

"It's a bit swollen. Does that hurt?" Roy asked gently moving the hand around.

"Not much."

"Johnny, you want to get me an ace bandage out of the squad?" Roy asked finishing his exam.

"What did you do to it?" Johnny asked with a quizzical look on his face wondering what he missed.

"He was just getting to that part when you interrupted," Chet said sarcastically. "Apparently you had some luck though."

"Yep," Johnny grinned his trademark smile. "I'm taking her out tomorrow night. You know, I think this might be the start of something. I can tell by the way she talked on the phone."

"Gage."

"Yes, Cap?"

"Bandage." If he didn't stop the younger man, he'd go on for who knows how long, and Hank was concerned for his engineer.

"Right. Wait on the story until I get back," Johnny said leaving the kitchen.

Mike stared down at the table there was no way to get out of telling the story. Perhaps it would even help to sort it out in his own mind, but he wasn't sure if he could keep the emotion out of his voice. Part of him wasn't ready to tell anyone, and part of him needed to share. "I met a woman at the theater," he started slowly.

"What did your girlfriend think of that?" Johnny asked tossing an ace wrap to his partner, earning the paramedic a dirty look from both men.

* * *

Still tired from the twenty two hour brush fire from the last shift, Betsy shooed him off to the movies instead of helping her with the girls and their friends at the pool for which he was grateful. The theater would be cool and a nice chance to relax with no one making demands on him. He pulled his pickup into the end parking spot out of habit, end places were easier to get out of then the middle of the parking row in case of trouble. He shifted the gear to park while setting the break, then leaned over the steering wheel reading the marquee above the entrance to the building; Thunderbolt and Lightfoot starring Clint Eastwood. He got out of the truck, dropping his keys in his pocket and locking the door before walking across the parking lot. In the summer heat, the asphalt felt sticky under his shoes. His mind wandered for a second to the mop-up crew working the brush fire wondering how the job was coming along. There was a good possibility his crew would be back out there when they went on duty tomorrow. The brush fire was making him reconsider his career path. He needed time to think, to decide if he should quit the department. Did he have the right to work in such a dangerous job with his family responsibility?

"Can I help you?" A teenager chewing a large wad of gum asked as Mike stepped up to the window.

"One ticket for Thunderbolt."

"A dollar seventy-five," the teen popped a bubble.

Mike passed over the money for the Sunday matinee, wondering if the rising cost of going to the show would slow down anytime soon. He took his ticket and walked through the doors of the building welcoming the cold air inside. The building was laid out with theaters on both sides and a concession stand in the middle. He chose the shorter line finally getting to the counter.

"A medium popcorn with extra butter and a large Mr. Pibb," Mike ordered. This was one of the few movie places which served the new drink in the area. He was hooked on his first taste. Betsy didn't like butter on popcorn, but since he was by himself he'd have his favorite. He picked both products up and walked over to the counter. After placing the popcorn down, he grabbed a small handful tossing it into his mouth enjoying the greasy feeling of the butter sliding down his throat. He pulled several napkins out of the holder and looked around for the salt, finding it on the other side of the person next to him.

"Would you pass the salt, please?" She didn't respond at first, her hands pressed palm down on the counter as if it was holding her up. Sensing eyes on her, she looked up at Mike.

"Salt?"

"I'm sorry," she shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs then picked up the shaker to hand it to the fireman, but dropped it.

"Are you all right?"

She took a couple of deep breaths before shaking her head yes. "Some indigestion." Then she handed him the salt with a weak smile. The gray in her dark hair made her appear older than her fifty-five years.

Mike placed it on the counter, "Why don't you sit down over there for a moment?" he pointed to benches lining the wall.

"That might be a good idea. Not sure what's happening."

"I'm Mike Stoker an LA County Fireman." He helped her over to the bench.

"Emily Watson," she said, appearing dizzy.

"Nice to meet you Emily," he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Maybe it's the heat."

"Maybe. Have you been sick recently?" He took her pulse. Her skin was clammy, but she showed no signs of heat exhaustion or heat stroke. In his profession, he knew those symptoms as all firemen watch for them in their crewmates. Even in the cold of winter a fireman can be overcome by heat while fighting a fire. Mike had a couple of times, along with most men in the department.

"No."

"What are you feeling?"

"Dizzy, my mid-back aches, and my jaw hurts. It doesn't make sense," she swayed slightly on the bench.

"Your pulse is a little fast. Let's get you some help," his tone calm and reassuring. He was kneeling in front of her and placed a steading hand on her arm so she didn't fall off. Looking around, Mike saw an attendant in uniform calling to him by the name on his shirt. "Dennis, call the fire department and tell them there's a medical emergency here."

Dennis stopped sweeping up popcorn studying Mike and Emily for a moment, nodded his head, then took off towards the back.

"I'm not sure we should bother the fire department."

"No bother. The paramedics are sitting around the station waiting for something to do," he said counting her breaths.

"Do you have any medical conditions?"

"No, always been healthy, been under a significant amount of stress recently. Thought I'd come and relax for a while and try a diversion. What movie are you going to see?"

"Thunderbolt," Mike said thinking that was his motivation for coming too.

"Me too. Clint Eastwood is easy on the eyes," she blushed.

Mike laughed lightly. "Nothing wrong with that. What type of stress have you been under?"

"Work stress. Have you ever had the lives of your coworkers in your hands?" He could see the color fading from her cheeks as she talked.

...

" _Engine 51 to command. We need a water refill, three miles down Bear Mountain fire road," Stoker called in over the radio. They were twenty hours into the brush fire trying to keep it from wiping out a neighborhood a half mile away._

" _Ten-Four 51, ETA twenty minutes."_

" _Engine 51 to HT 51, Cap we have two hundred gallons of water and twenty minutes until a tanker can refill us."_

" _Cut the flow," Captain Hank Stanly replied over the handy talkie._

...

"Business hasn't been good and management said we needed to lay off twenty-five people. That's twenty-five families without financial support. I've worked with these men and women for over fifteen years. I know their families, watch their children born, and grow up. They're like the family I never had." Emily's big brown eyes expressing something he understood, loyalty to coworkers. "Do you have a family?"

"I'm helping my sister raise her three girls," Stoker answered wondering if the paramedics would arrive before the she passed out.

"That's sweet of you. Is the father away?"

"He was killed in the war last year. Love those girls like they were my own," he smiled. His nieces had already lost their dad, and he'd become the male role model in their lives. The brush fire was making him reconsider if he was being selfish by putting his life on the line. If he'd been killed, and it had been close yesterday, how would Betsy and the girls survive? Did he have the right to keep doing this job?

"I'm sorry to hear that, such a shame. It's really kind of you to help your sister out. Family is what it's all about," she said with a look of pain.

"How are you feeling?" Instead of responding, Emily fell forward towards Mike. He caught her laying her down on the ground checking for a pulse on the carotid artery which was weak. She was unconscious for two minutes. "Welcome back," he gave her a warm smile as her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" fear showed in her expression.

"You took a little nap," he tried to play it off casually to keep her calm.

"Thank you for staying with me," Emily said quietly.

"Try to relax. Help will be here soon," he had calculated the distance from Station 45 to the theater was twelve minutes. If another squad had to cover for them, it could take up to twenty-five minutes possibly longer depending on who was at the fire mop-up. The paramedic program had existed for only a couple of years and not all areas had extensive coverage.

"I called the fire department, and they said an ambulance would be sent too," Dennis said standing next to Mike, who was still kneeling by the patient.

"Good job. When they arrive bring them both here," Mike requested.

"Sure thing," the teen took off.

"Don't mean to be causing such a fuss."

"You're not. Just want to make sure you're cared for," he smiled what he hoped was close to Desoto's calm the patient smile.

"My heart has been broken over the process. I asked the owner to give us a chance to come up with some changes that might save some jobs. He agreed," she stopped to catch her breath. "First thing we did was call everyone together to explain. We asked for…suggestions on how to save money. People can be resourceful in tough times," she smiled proud of her coworkers.

"I understand what you mean," he said agreeing with her.

...

" _Kelly, gotta make that water last. We'll be out before the tanker can get to us," Stanley called out._

" _Aye Cap," Kelly and Lopez changed their tactics and the pattern with the nozzle. Desoto and Gage on the second line followed suit. Their squad had burned when the fire shifted suddenly a few hours ago. Fortunately, it was a loaner squad as the regular squad was in the shop. Manpower was needed on the front lines so they were sent out with the engine._

" _If we use the natural terrain here, the road will act as a firebreak requiring less water," Marco yelled above the roar of the flames._

" _Let's do it," Cap ordered as the men changed positions._

...

"We did a lot of cost cutting and saved seven jobs." She paused a grimace on her face. "Then disaster hit."

...

" _Engine 51 to HT 51. Cap, we're down to a hundred gallons and the winds have shifted. Suggest you pull back to avoid being cut off."_

" _10-4, we're heading back to the engine," Stanley responded._

" _Our line's been compromised. No water," Lopez said as he and Chet dropped the line._

 _Mike saw the line pressure change on his monitors and cut the flow. "HT 51 that line break took most of the water. Less than 40 gallons, we're empty."_

" _We're three hundred feet from the road and coming your way. EVERYONE DOWN!" Mike didn't know what made the Captain yell, but the wind picked up again. His heart pounded in his chest. The Captain was a seasoned officer and rarely left the mic keyed for such an order. Whatever it was, was happening fast. Was his team still alive?_

...

"One of our suppliers tripled his price because the other major supplier went out of business," her voice breathy. "Supply and demand, they took full advantage," she shook her head in disgust.

"You should rest. Don't worry about that right now," the engineer said with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. A quick glance of his watch said it'd been ten minutes since the call went out. A few more minutes and help would be there.

"We're missing the movie," she said.

He winked at her, "It'll play again later, and Clint will still be there." She smiled weakly back at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Strange."

He raised an eyebrow asking her to continue.

"Not sure how to explain. My chest hurts almost like the weight of the world is sitting on top of it."

The welcome sound of a squad's siren pierced through the noise of the building. "Help's here. Just rest." Emily passed out again.

"Stoker is that you?" a familiar voice asked as both paramedics placed their gear around the patient.

"Hey, Stoney. It's the second time she's passed out," he said explaining the rest of her symptoms.

Emily coughed as she came around again, she blinked looking up at the men surrounding her, who were slightly out of focus.

"Welcome back again," Mike smiled truly glad she was still with them. "My friend Stoney and his partner Jeffers will take good care of you." The paramedics were placing the leads on her chest and collecting vital signs.

"Stay with me," Emily reached overlaying her hand on Mike's arm with the barest of a squeeze.

The engineer knew better, his training screamed at him as Mike completely ignored it. "Of course, I will." He squeezed her hand lightly for support. Something about the older woman had gotten through his defenses to treat the public but don't become emotionally involved.

"Friend of yours?" Stoney asked.

"Just met, but yes, a friend. Fellas I'd like you to meet Emily Watson. Take really good care of her, she's special."

"Hello Emily," Stoney gave her his best calm the patient smile and tone. "The doctors have ordered some fluids and medications to help. Are you allergic to anything?" She shook her head no as the IV was started.

"Where were we with the story?" She turned her head to see Mike better making a face at the pain of the IV stick. "Prices went up and we could have been shut down," she groaned. "Except for the ingenuity of one young determined engineer."

...

" _HT 51, what's going on?" Mike called over the mic receiving no reply. Come on, guys, answer me he whispered. The smoke was so thick, he could barely read the instruments on the side panel._

" _HT 51 to Command, we need an immediate water drop. Cut off from the engine, no water in our lines," Stanley called coughing into the handie talkie._

" _HT 51 we read you. Closest chopper available for a drop is nine minutes away. Chopper 12 is responding," Chief Sorenson answered. "Hang on, we'll get you water."_

" _Do our best Chief," Stanley responded._

" _Cap, where are you from the engine?" Stoker requested, formulating a plan._

" _Approximately fifty feet from the bend in the road," he replied through coughs. "Fire's broken out across the road blocking us," Stanley answered._

" _What's fueling the fire across the road?" The engineer asked, disconnecting the hoses from the engine._

" _Debris." The Captain went into another coughing spell._

" _This is Desoto, we've dug in, but we have to get Cap out of here," Roy's voiced sounded rough from smoke._

" _Any trees in the debris field?" Stoker requested, pulling the stops from the wheels of the rig._

" _Don't think so," Roy's voice came back across the radio._

" _On my way," Stoker climbed into the driver's seat. We can do this, he said to Big Red. He put it into gear, the fire department might discipline him for endangering the engine, but he wasn't leaving his crewmates to die in a fire. The wheels turned as the beast moved forward, smoke too thick to drive in but the road went straight for another hundred and fifty yards before moving in a slow left-hand angle. A hundred sixty feet down the road and he saw the flames stranding his friends. A ten foot section was strewn with blazing underbrush too dangerous for a man to cross. Although tricky, the engine should be able to get through. "Engine 51 to HT 51, is everyone clear of the road?" He didn't want to run over his crew as he came to their rescue._

" _Affirmative," Marcos' voice answered._

 _He gunned the engine, well as much as a thirty thousand pound machine could be gunned, driving through the burning roadway. On the other side, he brought the engine to a halt, quickly jumping out using the precious reserve water to douse the burning rubble stuck in the undercarriage. As he finished, he heard the Captain coughing and made his way to them. The men were covered in dirt and canvas bags._

" _Let's go," Mike said helping them to their feet. Low oxygen alarms were going off on all the men's SCBA. Stanley's facemask had been cracked making him breath in the super-hot smoky air. Roy held his facemask over Stanley's as he and the engineer helped their Captain to the rig and into his passenger side seat._

" _How do we get out of here?" Kelly asked as the rest of the crew climbed aboard._

" _The same way I came through," Stoker said retaking his position._

" _You drove the new engine through that?" Gage was impressed._

" _Yep, hold on," Stoker turned the engine around and then retraced his route._

...

"The company had been buying this part, which it had to be tooled to work with our product. Jamie discovered we could manufacture the part for a third of the original cost with a few modifications." Emily continued after pausing for a couple of minutes. "Another fourteen jobs saved."

"Your EKG is looking better, but you should rest and let us do all the work," Stoney said to his patient. The ambulance attendants lifted her to a gurney and covered her with a tan blanket. Stoker's eyes caught the medic's, asking the unspoken. Stoney indicated it wasn't good.

Emily's hand reached for Mike's who grasped it, deciding to stay with her all the way to the hospital.

"You gonna ride in the back with me?" Stoney asked the A-shift engineer.

"Yep."

"I'll follow in the squad," Jeffers deferred to his older partner on this issue although he completely disagreed with the arrangement.

Once settled in the ambulance Stoney rechecked her vitals and called them to Rampart, Brackett ordered additional medications. Emily was looking worried, so Stoker spoke up to distract her.

"You were able to save twenty-one jobs. Pretty impressive."

"Not just jobs, families, and work people really enjoy. Never underestimate what can happen when a community pulls together," she stopped. Her eyes closing for a moment as she tried to catch her breath. "Three men who weren't…company long…found work. Steve Summers…at…County Fire Academy. Perhaps you'll meet him," she said her voice growing weaker with each word.

"I look forward to it." He tucked the name away in his memory to check on how the recruit was doing, still unsure why he was breaking all the rules for a woman he'd meet an hour ago. His heart willed her heart to continue beating. As the monitor showed her heartbeat stop, Mike started chest compressions. Stoney used the defibrillator without conversion, so Mike restarted compressions while the paramedic administrated medications. A second jolt of electricity brought her heart back to a normal sinus rhythm.

The ambulance backed into Rampart's entrance and the doors opened. Stoker carried the IV walking alongside the gurney into treatment room 3. He hung the IV on the pole noticing Brackett's raised eyebrow trying to determine why the off-duty fireman was on this run. Before he was able to ask, Emily coded again and the medical team went into action. Mike moved out of the way watching from the back wall. Emily stabilized under Brackett's care once again becoming conscious. She looked around weakly calling for Mike with her hand coming off the exam table.

"I'm right here," he held her hand. "You will be fine." He pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"One more job to save," Emily began.

...

" _Engine 51 to Command. The crew is aboard and we're returning to base with a Code I," Stoker spoke into the mic. He kept a half an eye on the Captain who was having trouble breathing, and the rest of his attention on the road. Roy had a fresh tank of air holding the mask over the Captain's face. "ETA fifteen minutes."_

" _10-4, 51. Paramedics will be waiting," the Chief promised._

 _Once they arrived at command, he pulled the engine as close as possible to the medical tent. Gage and Desoto half carried the Captain inside while Mike shut the engine down. Then he and the linemen followed their footsteps. Captain Stanley was transported to Rampart requiring breathing treatments, both paramedics went with him. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew was stood down for a rest and meal period. Two hours later, they were released from the fire as their shift came to an end. Mike went home and collapsed into his bed after verifying Mrs. Stanley picked her husband up from the hospital._

...

"Only one job too many then, so I resigned," Emily said.

"That's rough," Stoker shook his head, but not surprised after he had learned more about his new friend.

"I'll be okay. Brother owns winery in Sonoma Valley. Moving there…help him," her voice wheezy.

"Emily, we need to implant a pacemaker to keep your heart beating properly. It's a fairly simply procedure, and you'll be ready to move to be with your family soon," Dr. Brackett said with reassurance on his face.

"Mike, if I don't make it…tell brother I'm sorry," she blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Hey, doc just said you're going to be fine. And I've known him long enough that he says what he means," he caressed the side of her face, still a little shocked he hadn't been thrown out of the room.

"Always wanted to make a real mark in life, maybe...in Sonoma," a small catch in her voice betrayed her.

"You've saved twenty-six people and their families." The confusion in her eyes made him continue. "Before I met you, I was thinking of quitting the department. You've made me see that would be a mistake. You've made a difference for those families that you've worked with for the last fifteen years." He paused, realizing the changes he felt in his own heart. "Emily, you've also made a difference for the people in LA County that I'll help for the rest of my career. I'd say that's a pretty impressive difference you've made so far. Can't wait to see what you do with the rest of your life," he smiled at her.

Emily blushed, "Thank you for everything. Appreciate you being with me. Clint has nothing compared to you."

It was Mike's turn to blush. "I'll make sure your brother is contacted. You need to rest and let the doctors' work."

Emily squeezed his hand one last time and coded. Unfortunately, Doctor Brackett and the team were unable bring her back. Mike helped with chest compressions until the physician called the time of death.

"I'm sorry," Brackett said putting a hand on Stoker's shoulder. "Was she a close friend?"

"Met her today, but some people can touch your heart in only a few hours," Mike answered.

"I shouldn't have let you stayed, but I was so focused on saving her I didn't see you were still in the room when she first coded," Brackett said.

"Thank you for that I needed to be here," his eyes never left Emily's face.

"Why don't we go get a cup of coffee?" Brackett offered. "My treat."

Mike turned to face the doctor looking directly into his eyes. "Can you give me a moment alone to say goodbye?"

The head of the ER studied the fireman for a moment before deciding, "Sure. We'll be outside when you're ready."

"Thank you." A nurse pulled a stool over next to him so he could sit then left with everyone else in the room.

"Emily," his voice caught, and he took a shuddered breath before continuing. "You were like an angel sent to repair a piece of my soul today. I was at war with myself, did I quit a job I love to care for my little ladies and sister? Family is everything. And we have different types of families, our work family, and our natural family. Both are worth fighting for and cherishing. Thank you for helping me to see that I don't have to choose one or the other. I wish I'd known you for longer. You had a lot of wisdom, courage, and love to share."

He stopped and held her hand blinking away the moisture in his eyes. Having seen several people die and too many dead bodies in his career the next sight took his breath away. Never had he'd seen it before, nor would he experience this again in his life. He swore a fine white mist rose up from her body and vanish in an upward direction. "You were an angel sent to heal my soul. Thank you and blessed journey home."

* * *

"That's how I spent my Sunday afternoon," Stoker explained gazing into his coffee cup unable to meet the others' eyes. There wasn't a dry eye around the table.

"Wow," Stanley said unsure what else could be said.

"I'm so sorry you lost her. She sounded unique," Lopez said with the others muttering similar sentiments.

After everyone had been silent for several minutes, Gage asked. "How long did you do CPR?"

"About a half an hour in total," he answered unconsciously rubbing his wrist.

"Which explains the slight swelling and soreness," Desoto agreed with what his partner was thinking.

"Were you really considering quitting?" Kelly asked half afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, after we got back, I kept thinking could I do this to Krissy, Sandy, and Margie? They've already lost their dad," he lifted the cup to his lips finishing off the remainder of the coffee leaving the rest of the sentence unstated.

Stanley cleared his throat, he had no idea the struggle his engineer went through. "Have you made a decision?"

"Yes," he raised his head to look his crewmates in the face. "I'm staying."

Smiles broke out around the table.

"Glad to hear it," the Captain nodded.

Stoker sat back with a smile on his lips. Telling his brothers, his family helped as much as meeting the Angel for the healing of his soul.

The End


End file.
